


Motel Privacy

by methuselahsattemptatlife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, casturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methuselahsattemptatlife/pseuds/methuselahsattemptatlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n/a i believe. This was an answered call for Casturbation from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexbela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sexbela).



The long hours on the road was always normal for the boys, but for Cas it was always tough. He was far too used to teleporting. In comparison, the Impala was way too slow, way too cramped, and every bump they went over gave his lethargy a new focus. He pulled the duffel bag onto his lap as they pulled up to the motel and longed to stretch his legs. The boys put him up in his own room, and he managed to hide his discomfort for long enough to slip inside and shut the door behind him. 

At once, Castiel ran a bath. Being human had a lot more oils and discomfort with dirty underwear than he was used to - and he didn't want to get used to it, really. Cleanliness, you know... Peeling off his layers and walking around the bathroom while the tub filled with steaming tap, he ran his fingers through his dark hair. He ached for something. Any release. After those confining hours on the leather seat he had felt stiff, built-up. He tried not to look at his boner in the mirror.

Castiel slips. He glances in the mirror, and his throat goes dry. His boner is thick and throbbing, the blood in his cheeks rushing down at once. He looks away and checks the bath. It was full enough. Hands on the tub sides, he slides down into the swirling water and hisses at the burning temperature. It was perfect. As his body tingles with the heat he sinks back, letting it soothe away the ache in his muscles. He breathes a sigh. Soon. He shifts his hips as his hard-on calls.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel lets it out slowly, and it shudders before leaving his chest. He hadn't done this in a while. They'd been pretty busy this passed week or so with cases and while he enjoyed time with the boys it was difficult to get alone time besides the shower, and with the three of them sharing often enough you got loud banging on the door when you were under the stream for over half an hour. When Castiel swallows the stubble on his Adams apple bobs with it. The steam curls.

Letting his knees knock open, Castiel sees his hard-on breaching the surface of the water between his legs with muted surprise. He must be worse off than he thought. He reached to run his hands over his chest and stomach, pushing the water in rivulets along his torso. His heart pounded in his ears. No knowing when the boys would barge in with a new case, gung-ho, and he'd left the bathroom door open, so he better stop shying from this. It was just so... human. Another throb convinced him. 

 

Sliding his hand beneath the waters surface Castiel drifts his fingers along the curling hairs at the base of his hard-on before wrapping them around it. His touch alone ignites a sort of insatiable need that kick-starts his adrenaline and banishes his shy nature. However embarrassed he was did not compare to this. Each stroke pushed a deeper feeling into his pelvis, each jerk egging on his pulsating cock. He groaned against it. There had been so much time since he'd gotten off.

Flashes of something kept nagging at Castiel as he tried to get his rocks off. Freckles in a smile and the crinkle of green eyes. He thought he felt hot breath on his neck, and imagined the nibble of teeth on his ear. It send a shiver of warmth through his body. His blue eyes slid shut. Bow legs bending over him. Eager, worn hands, with much more experience behind them stroking his length. Foreign fingers playing at his cock. He moaned softly. That creeping feeling became desperate.

Pumping his cock beneath the searing tap water seemed to fade away. Castiel could only see freckled cheeks parting for him. Muffled groans as he thrust his hips and pushed his palms over Deans' flawless surface. Or even better, lips wrapping around him, a hot tongue coating his length in sluice. Cas let out a gasp. He pumped his cock in his fist until that creeping feeling was on the edge. It tipped and plummeted into reality, exploding into colors and lights behind his eyelids. 

Castiel pumped until he was dry. Flashes of Dean bent over and on his knees egged him until his cock was soft and his head was a whirl of sexual satisfaction. His hand fell away. He went slack in the tub, water creeping up his thighs as the tub filled up, and his lungs expanded with steamy air. He blinked his eyes open groggily. What...? Since when did he have thoughts about Dean like that? His cheeks flushed. He glanced at the door, then sat up, reaching to hastily turn off the faucet. 

Silence fell as the rushing water came to a halt. A muted, awkward throat-clearing was heard from the doorway. Castiel looked up in alarm to see Dean cradling an armful of freshly laundered clothes for him and looking like he'd just seen a ghost. "I, uh..." He swallowed and trailed off without finishing. His eyes were wide and trained on his angelic friend. Castiel stared at him in blatant shock as he tried again. "You didn't happen to moan 'Dean,' did you? Or... was I hearing things?"


	2. Chapter 2

The former angel turned beet red. _“Dean!”_  Castiel blurted, which shattered the hunter’s frozen state of shock.

Scrambling to get out of the room, Dean’s awkward groan of protest echoed as he turned around halfway and came back to put the clothes on his bed. “I’ll take that as a ‘maybe,’” Dean said with an awkward bark of a laugh. As the clothes left his hands, both were held up in a sign of retreat as he backed out. With nervous eyes on Castiel, who was still staring at him from the tub, he shut the door behind him and his footsteps retreated rapidly. 

That had been excruciatingly embarrassing. Castiel’s heart was pounding like crazy - half post-orgasm ecstasy, and half adrenaline from being exposed. Jaw clenched and eyebrows knitted with a blend of anger and humiliation. Maybe he should be more careful as to when he jacked off, and whether the doors were all shut and locked or not.

Castiel took a minute to collect himself before washing hastily and getting out of the tub. His dirt and filth swirled down the drain; the towels were too soft against his rough skin as he pushed the water off his body in order to get dressed. Dean had no right to just barge in on him. Had he knocked? If he had, Cas wouldn’t have heard it over the rushing water. Right?

So apparently not only did Dean catch him jacking off, but he had let his name slip out while he was doing so. And now Dean knew who Castiel was picturing while he was jacking off. Had it been intentional? Did he even mean it like that? Castiel felt his pelvis ache with hormones as he pulled on the clean underwear and jeans Dean had left. Yes, yes he had. His flesh quivered with thoughts of fucking Dean. He sighed with frustration as he buttoned and zipped up the jeans. This development of sexual attraction to Dean was new. Very new. 

Castiel hadn’t ever felt like this about him before. Not besides, you know, the occasional strange attraction. Like when Dean picked up something heavy, like a tire, and carried it on his shoulder - his hands became very prominent then, in a way Cas found attractive. Or… when he bent over to get something, on a hot day when he was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and his shirt fell away from his lower waist… Or that smile on his face when he sang to songs on the radio. Just small things. Dean was an attractive male. Avoiding that was impossible. 

But it hadn’t really manifested into Castiel wanting to  _fornicate_  with him! He hadn’t expected it to. It had just been little moments, not an entire feeling, or a need. Not until… He tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry.

Castiel fumbled with his shirt, pulling it on and tugging it so all his skin was covered, pulling on an unbuttoned shirt over it just for another layer. He glanced at the door. What did Dean think? Horrified, Cas would think, but he’d looked almost like he was interested. Not anything like he’d expected. Turned-on maybe? Shaking his head, Castiel bit his tongue guiltily. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, in order to sit down and pull on socks and tie on his boots. His fingers were shaking. To think that Dean might even…

Two knocks came on the door. Castiel fixed his jeans and cinched his belt before going to open it. It was Dean. The blood drained from Cas’s face. “What is it?” He managed.

Clearing his throat, Dean nodded to him. Their locked eyes didn’t waver. “Sam. He, uh, he went on a lead to a new case. A state over. You know him, gung-ho for a job and all. Couldn’t settle down. He told us to get some rest and meet him in the morning.” 

Cas stared at him and it took him a minute to catch up. Dean sending Sam off; Dean comfortable with him masturbating to him; Dean standing around with a guy he knew wanted him, when he should be bolting in the other direction. He worked his jaw as he tried to process it all. 

"If you’re pissed at me, I get it," Dean offered softly, "But I thought it was stupid to waste two rooms on just us." 

It clicked. “It is.” Castiel agreed smoothly. “It’s a waste of money.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit graphic

Nodding, Dean glanced him up and down. "Great." His tongue flicked out to moisten his pink lips nervously, and he looked like he was holding his breath. Cas studied him with a fluttering heart. He was tense like a rubber band ready to snap. Pulse racing like crazy, the loud thump of it in his ears deafening, Castiel relaxed his own defensive posture and motioned for Dean to come in. He didn't know what else to do. They had gotten him a room with a king size bed, big enough for them both. Dean knew that. How did one go about this sort of mating ritual? One between friends, kindred spirits?

The wide-eyed look he got in reply surprised him. Dean sort of shifted feet, rubbed his hand against his jean leg - the other carting his duffel bag. His cheeks were rosy. Some sort of conflict was battling it out within him; most likely, it was between the bulge in his jeans and the dark spike of hesitation in his heart. Like he was teetering on the edge of this decision. The previous delight at being beckoned by a horny male hadn't faded - not at all, it had just... taken a back seat to fear. He was terrified. 

"Dammit," Dean blurted roughly, and flung his duffel bag unceremoniously into the room passed the other male, who jumped out of his skin as a result of both actions.Then all at once hands were all over the dark haired man - pushing the shirt away from his waist, his palm hungrily seeking the velvet run of skin on skin; the other tangled in his damp hair, seeking a grip. The outside shirt was yanked down to pin Cas's arms. Dean's body was pressed up against Castiel as he drove him back into the room, picking a wall to shove him against. His force left his victim breathless. The door slammed shut with a kick.

Castiel shuddered with pleasure and gasped as Dean pulled his head in with a grip on his hair and breathed against his lips. Fingers teased Castiel's snail trail. He was melting. His knees knocked together. Jesus, he hadn't imagined anything like this. Dean's hands like individual furnaces banishing the chill left from leaving his wet hair. His palms soaking up his waist and gripping it. He felt possessed, needed and craved, all at the same time. 

When he lifted his bedroom blue eyes he met Dean's fiery green ones. He was waiting. Asking for permission to do more. Finally, every freckle dusted on Dean's nose was visible. The smell of him infected Castiel's senses. His mind clogged with it. And his instinct took over. 

Roughly, he grabbed Dean's mouth with his own, tasting their shape like he had the sudden urge to. In response Dean did the same. He pulled at the chapped upper lip and rolled his tongue over the lower before sliding it between Castiel's teeth. A soft moan pushed against Dean's tongue as Cas drew it in. Iron gripping hands took both sides of Dean's face and released his tongue, gently, seductively, before he sank his teeth gently into Dean's lower lip. He pushed his hips into Dean's. His soft cock rared to life against the steel pipe of Dean's hard-on throbbing through two layers of denim. The hunter crushed him against the wall in an attempt to rub it against him. 

Letting out a gasp of air being pushed from his lungs, Castiel pressed his thumb to the jawline right before Dean's ear, his fingers sinking into the nut brown hair, and touched their foreheads together. Those hands he loved were working at his belt between their sandwiched bodies. He grabbed Dean's waist with his other hand and pushed him back enough for him to have the space to finish undoing him. His own hard-on was released from the buttons of his boxer breifs. It's freedom in the presence of another helped turn him on even more and it sprang against his stomach eagerly.

Reaching up to kiss him again, Dean drank him in with every touch of his lips, going from fierce to gentle and then back again. Cas opened his mouth and let Dean in as the other undid his own jeans. 

"Take your's off, Dean," Castiel groused, "to your knees."

Dean was trembling as he did just that and his dick slid out. His cock felt like concrete against Cas's. It was a nice shape, and pretty long, but not nearly as thick as his was. Their bodies ground together as Dean pushed his hands down the back of Cas's boxers and grabbed his ass. The rub of their pulsating cocks together and against their bellies was wildly pleasurable. Both moaned with each motion.

Dean was keeping close to Castiel in order to keep his dick mostly covered, and when Cas pushed off from the wall and shoved him onto the bed, exposing him entirely. "Jesus," He breathed, pulling off his shirt and throwing it aside. "You're packing, Cas."

Cas did the same with his shirt. He crawled on top of Dean, panting, their dicks trailing each other's bellies. "Not exactly. Have you ever...?"

"I - This? Uh, I... No. Never." 

Nodding, Cas knitted his eyebrows together in thought. "Then turn over. On your knees." Dean's eyes widened. Cas paused to rack his brain for an explanation. "I've been around... a while." He took a steadying breath through his nose and looked into his eyes. "Do you trust me, Dean?" 

"Yeah." Dean swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Cas returned the nod, and the hunter turned over agilely to lay on his stomach before rising to his hands and knees. Nerves racked the former angel. He reached out and put hands on Dean's hips, running them over his back, his sides, then back down to his thighs, mapping it out to relax himself. And his _ass_. It was perfect. All the parts of Dean he'd never seen before.

The man was shaking all over. Castiel moved into position behind him and bent down to kiss his freckled back. "You said you trusted me, Dean."

"I do. It's just, this is so..."

"It's all right, Dean." Castiel began kneading Dean's hips, trailing kisses along his spine, up to his shoulder. Then he leaned over and kissed Dean's flushed cheek. "Relax." He murmured into his ear. Slowly the hunter's muscles eased. Castiel kept kneading, loving the feel of Dean's skin beneath his fingertips. He even reached around and gave his dick a few teasing strokes, which helped.

When he thought Dean was calmed enough, he worked one finger inside him, pumping gently, a bit at a time. A breathy moan escaped the brunette. "That's not...?"

"Not yet," Cas replied, working in a second finger and pushing them a little deeper, which made Dean cry out just a bit louder.

"God, that is..." He clenched fistfuls of the sheets in each hand and bowed his head. "Nicer than I thought." He breathed shakily. 

"You wrote it off because it was foreign to your nature. But I you do it right, tonight can be better than what you've been experiencing for years." Castiel felt better about stroking his own length while Dean wasn't looking. He wanted to be rigid, and seeing him like this was perfect. He'd never felt harder. Even if he had just gotten off - it just meant he could last longer now. "You have a gland here I'm taking advantage of, because I know exactly where it is. Females don't have one. It's unlikely you've ever had this kind of pleasure before, which will make this even more enjoyable for you." He worked himself and Dean at the same time, the blood rushing through his cock madly. "And I certainly will have no qualms with this. Would you mind terribly if you offered me some lubrication?" 

Dean turned his head in confusion, and Cas kissed him deeply, drawing the saliva from his mouth. They rolled lazily around one another's teeth until Castiel was satisfied. Then he drew back into position and spread what he'd gathered onto his hand, spreading it along the head and front of his length thickly. He steadied Dean's hips with one hand; the other he used to guide his tip into Dean. He was so tight. Ecstasy exploded in Cas's pelvis. He gasped.

As soon as it penetrated inside him, however little of it, Dean was tensing again. Castiel pumped his hips gently and used both hands to continue to knead Dean's hips. "Don't clench up, Dean, that's what will hurt both of us," he said gently, "It's all right. Relax, relax." He moaned to offer comfort. Once more, easing off, Dean slowly began to let him in. After a muffled grunt of protest and a lot of gentle pushing Castiel was halfway inside Dean. That's when everything inside Dean went slack. He bowed his head and let loose a loud moan and shifted his hips into Castiel, begging for more. 

Teasingly, Castiel only gave him a bit more, using a bit more force than before. His hand slid around and began to move up and down Dean's quivering length at the same lethargic pace. He was enjoying this. At this pace, he could go all night, just torturing him. Making him work for himself maybe. Letting out a few soft moans of his own, he waited for Dean to strain against him harder. It didn't take long, and strain he did. "Cas," came a lusty groan, and Dean's cock twitched in his hand as he bucked his hips. His legs kept drifting apart further and further, spreading for him, and Castiel couldn't take it. He thrust into Dean steadily at first, regular force, then harder and harder, until the hunter couldn't stop making noises. Each time he got in deeper and deeper. Suddenly, he was in up to the hilt, the wet noises from the lubrication smacking and slurping. Cas pounded his ass long and hard. Cries of his name and groaning and moaning filled the hot air encasing the two of them. Dean had become enamored with it.

It was just like Cas had imagined and a thousand times better. Dean was tight and hot and contracting around him like he wanted to suck him in, the smell of his hormones getting Castiel drunk. Each thrust held more and more need. Dean writhed around him, Cas's balls thumped Dean's ass and his hand coaxed pleasure from his dick like he had never felt. Dean was sinking further and further down against the mattress until his arms were almost flat against his sides, his knees pressed down into the comforter.

He buried his cheek into a pillow and let out a loud, breathless groan, his knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets so hard. Castiel mounted up and began to pump from a higher angle, making him louder, and worked his fingers into Dean's hair, pulling his head back. The mouth came free from the pillow and filled the room with the sounds of fortification. 

 _"God!"_  came the one coherent word from Dean Winchester's lips, among a lot of dirty rambling, as Cas fucked him into the mattress as hard as he could without more than a few gasping breaths. There was just enough space between Dean and the mattress for Castiel to continue to jerk the hunter off as well as rail him. It was a double-hitter. With a rush of stiffness in the cock in his hand, Cas felt Dean come, letting it color the blanket beneath him with a cry. Dean's hard moans turned into uncontrolled groans of orgasm that echoed off the walls and filled Castiel's head until he felt that rush himself.

Cas himself finished with a helpless moan that rattled off his ribs and clawed its way up out of his throat and tumbled passed his lips, hammering his cock into Dean into it was jerking and had filled him to the brim. Their last cries ended in relieved sighs as Cas slid his soft cock out and crumpled. Cas flopped down beside him on the bed, covering his face in exhausted kisses, his body flush with Dean's. They clung together kissing and panting until their orgasms had faded into a dull throb in their balls. 

"I think you need a bath, Dean," Cas mumbled, referring to him laying in his own juices. With a rumble of laughter and a teasing hickie left on Cas's neck, Dean pulled himself up and dragged Castiel with him into the bathroom. The door shut firmly behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the length BUT I'M SURE NO ONE WILL ARGUE TOO MUCH. YOU DARN FOLKS, ASKIN' ME TO WRITE MORE PORN FOR YOU. THIS WAS JUST GONNA BE CASTURBATION!! BUT NO!!!!!! ENJOY YOUR PORN DANGIT


End file.
